


Way Down We Go

by texelations



Series: Fan mixes [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texelations/pseuds/texelations
Summary: The Project didn’t just rise and fall under the influence of one person. This is the story of those who were involved.Listen on spotify.





	Way Down We Go

**Light Years From Home – God Is An Astronaut **

As the Project gets into full swing, everyone is isolated from their former lives.

**Legends of Archery [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Driftless-pony-club-legends-of-archery-annotated)** ** ] – Driftless Pony Club **

_(( i’m an expert at two years old / you can always expect i already know ))_

Tex is loyal to the Project and is willing to use her skills to advance its work.

**Whatever It Takes [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-whatever-it-takes-lyrics)** ** ] – Imagine Dragons**

_(( pull me like a ripcord / break me down and build me up ))_

Maine is willing to go to great lengths to succeed, especially after Sigma gets involved.

**Where the Wild Things Are [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Metallica-where-the-wild-things-are-lyrics)** ** ] – Metallica**

_(( so wake up, sleepy one / it's time to save your world ))_

Connie wakes up to what’s happening in the Project and sets out to bring the Director to justice.

**Keepin’ It Real [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Barenaked-ladies-keepin-it-real-lyrics)** ** ] – Barenaked Ladies**

_(( friend or foe? 'cause I can be either one / but if they come at me, then they better all run ))_

Florida believes in complete sincerity, even when someone is sincerely wrong.

**Voices [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Alice-in-chains-voices-lyrics)** ** ] – Alice in Chains**

_(( i've gone cold, hard to deal / used to stand where i kneel ))_

Wash can’t separate the voices in his mind from reality, but he has to hide what he knows or it might be his life. 

**Nothing Left to Lose [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Mat-kearney-nothing-left-to-lose-lyrics)** ** ] – Mat Kearney**

_(( and here we go, there's nothing left to choose / and here we go, there's nothing left to lose ))_

Wyoming knows something's afoot when the Meta comes after him. Nevertheless, he decides to remain loyal to the Project.

**Cry Freedom [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Dave-matthews-band-cry-freedom-lyrics)** ** ] – Dave Matthews Band**

_(( hands and feet are all alike / but fear between divide us ))_

North defects in order to show his sister the right path, but he fails in convincing her.

**Are We All Forgotten [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Paper-route-are-we-all-forgotten-lyrics)** ** ] – Paper Route**

_(( if we've all forgotten you / are we all forgotten too? / don't you break my heart ))_

York reminisces about what happened with Carolina during the break-in.

**Gun [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Chvrches-gun-lyrics)** ** ] – CHVRCHES**

_(( so finally, we agree: no place for promises here / you better run, you better run so ))_

Carolina fulfills her given role in fighting back against the conspirators when they return to rescue the Alpha.

**Way Down We Go [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Kaleo-way-down-we-go-lyrics)** ** ] – Kaleo**

_(( say way down we go / 'cause they will run you down, down 'til you fall ))_

The Freelancer Project dissolves and everyone is scattered, feeling the guilt of their own role in the situation.

**All Nightmare Long [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Metallica-all-nightmare-long-lyrics)** ** ] – Metallica**

_(( you hide, you hide but will be found / release your grip without a sound ))_

The Meta hunts down the Freelancers one by one.

**Save Me [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Kmfdm-save-me-lyrics)** ** ] – KMFDM**

_(( the feeling is gone and the circle is broken / like water under a burning bridge ))_

South goes after her own interests, causing her brother to die.

**Pressure [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Muse-pressure-lyrics)** ** ] – Muse**

_(( get out of my face, out of my mind / i see your corruption / i'm not blind ))_

York’s life is an aimless existence after the collapse of the Project. The return of Tex sees him ready for some action.

**This Isn’t The Place [ [lyrics](https://genius.com/Nine-inch-nails-this-isnt-the-place-lyrics)** ** ] – Nine Inch Nails**

_(( i thought we had more time / i thought we had more time ))_

The dissolving of the Project and the death of most of its members leaves those who are alive bereft. Carolina and Wash have to carry on with only memories of their friends.


End file.
